


Night Out

by fanfic814



Series: Dirty Secrets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Chair Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go back to the club to play.  (Yep. It gets smutty. Surprise.)</p><p>(I've tried to write these as stand-alone stories, but you may wish to start at the beginning of this series for context.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

"We're going to dinner tonight, baby," Cas said, stroking Dean's hair. "And then we're going to the club."

Dean's heart raced at the thought of the club.  The last time they were at the BDSM club, Cas had dominated the shit out of him, tied him up, and fucked him in full view of everyone. It was by far the hottest and most emotional sex he'd ever had and he wondered if he was really ready for it again.

"I want you to wear these for me," Cas continued, holding up a lacy red pair of satin panties.

"Yes sir," Dean agreed. He would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed the panties Cas picked out for him. They felt nice and they made him feel sexy and a bit naughty.  And quite frankly, they made his ass look amazing.

"Now baby, I only have two rules tonight.  First, you don't speak to anyone but me.  Second, you don't come until I say you can.  Got it?"

Dean nodded, whimpering.  He hated the 'don't come' rule. He wasn't exactly good at holding back.

"And you know the usual punishment. But since we'll be at the club, I'll lash you to the spanking bench in full view of everyone. Any questions?"

"N...no sir."

"Good.  Get dressed then," he said, rifling through Dean's closet and picking out his black suit, a white shirt, and a red tie. "Wear this."

Dean nodded and took the clothes, waiting for Cas to turn around or something so he could change.  Instead Cas just raised an eyebrow at him and prodded,  "Go on."

Dean's face flushed a deep shade of red.  Cas had seen him naked and in far more compromising situations than this, but that actually made it feel weirder to him.  They weren't engaging in anything sexual, this was just a mundane, domestic-type situation and it made him feel both giddy and nervous.  He slid his t-shirt off over his head and then shrugged off his jeans, kicking them off to the hamper in the corner.  He hesitated with his boxers for a second as he looked over at Cas, who was watching him expectantly.  He let his boxers drop and toed them to the hamper.  Slowly, he pulled on the red satin panties as he met Cas's gaze.  Cas's eyes dropped to his waist and he let out a little huff of air. "Those are so perfect on you, baby," he breathed.  "C'mere," he instructed, looking absolutely mesmerized.  Dean took a few steps forward and Cas ran his hands across Dean's hips and ass, then nuzzled against his dick, making Dean twitch and moan.

"You'd better finish getting dressed or I might just take you right here," Cas whispered.

Dean whimpered as Cas pulled away and he glanced at himself in the mirror before putting his clothes on.  They  _did_  look amazing on him. A little more coverage than last time, so they were actually really comfortable too.  These were more of a boyshort with lace panels on either side.  Dean liked the way the back was higher cut than the front, showing off the bottom of his cheeks. He turned away from Cas and bent over to put his pants on and Cas groaned.

"Are you trying to tease me, baby?" Cas asked in a husky voice.

"Maybe a little, sir," Dean admitted.

Cas shook his head.  "Misbehaving already, huh?" He stood and gave him a firm tap on his ass. Dean bit his lip and grinned.  He loved teasing his Dom just a little.

Cas had made reservations at a fairly fancy Italian restaurant.  It was the type of place that made Dean feel incredibly out-of-place, even though he was dressed in his best suit and tie.  They were seated in a corner booth at the far end of the restaurant, and Cas slid into his side of the corner, pulling Dean in close next to him.   As the waiter came to read them the specials, Dean just nodded and smiled politely, wondering how the hell he was going to order his meal.

Cas spoke up immediately when the waiter returned.  "We'll both have the bistecca e aragosta and two glasses of your best Cabernet Sauvignon."  The waiter glanced at Dean and Dean just nodded.

"You're doing so well, baby," Cas praised.  "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"No, just... what's bistec-whatever?  Sir?"

Cas laughed.  "I believe you might call it surf n' turf.  Steak and lobster."  The waiter returned with their wine and Cas sipped.

Dean smiled shyly. Having someone order for him was totally weird but kind of attractive too. If he stopped to think about it too long, he'd probably start wondering what was wrong with him again.  Truth was, Dean was so calculated and controlling about nearly every aspect of his life, so giving up all control to someone else, even for just a bit was an enormous turn-on.

"So..." Cas started, as he turned to kiss at Dean's jawline. "Unzip for me."

Dean's jaw dropped open.  "S...sir?"

"Problem, baby?"  Cas asked.

"S...someone will see us, sir.  We'll get kicked out," Dean managed.

"I requested this table for a reason.  No one will see us. Baby, do you remember your safeword?"

"Yes," Dean sighed.  "It's 'Impala'".

"Do you need to use it?"

Dean took a deep breath and looked around.  "No, sir."

"Good. Now unzip for me. Unbutton too."

Dean whimpered and did as he was told, and Cas immediately slid his hand inside Dean's pants, palming his cock through the silky fabric of his panties.  He stared, wide-eyed and disbelieving at Cas, who shot him a smug look and grinned. Cas teased at him mercilessly, easily taking him from flaccid to hard in just a few seconds. Dean's breath was coming in short little puffs as he tried to stay quiet.  He whimpered and tried to keep his hips from responding and bucking forward.

"That's enough for now," Cas said firmly.

Dean huffed and moaned as he zipped up to try to hide his now-raging erection.  He couldn't help but pout a little as the waiter brought their food a few minutes later.

As Cas calmly began to eat his dinner, he looked over and nonchalantly said, "What's wrong, baby?"

" _You know_  what's wrong!" Dean snarled, then quickly tried to right himself, "Sir."

"Are you backtalking me?"  Cas asked incredulously.  "Because I seem to remember something about a spanking bench at the club that I promised to use..."

Dean sighed.  "Sorry, sir. I'm just frustrated."

"I understand.  And I will take care of you as always.  But I think I need to teach you a little patience and control."

Dean sighed again.  "Yes, sir."

"Get your dick out for me," Cas commanded.

"Sir!" Dean exclaimed. "They'll see me."

"They won't if you just be quick about it."

Dean huffed and gritted his teeth in anger, but he quickly did what Cas instructed. He had to pull his pants partway down to do it, but he managed.   Cas quickly pulled something out of his pocket and swooped it around the base of his shaft and his testicles and snapped it in place.   _A cock ring?  Really?_  Dean squirmed uncomfortably, just as Cas reached over again and clipped a tiny leash to the ring attached to the leather.  "Zip up."

Dean scrambled to pull his pants back up, feeling the cold metal of the leash running up his hip and out the side of his pants as Cas tugged it gently.

"Now, stop pouting and eat your dinner."

Aside from Cas pissing him off (which honestly just got Dean's testosterone flowing, making him even hornier), dinner was nice.  Once he had calmed down, they had relaxed back into almost normal roles and it felt a little like a date. Which, Dean supposed, it was.  A strange, slightly kinky date.  All was long forgiven by the time Cas insisted he try the 'Sfogliatella' for dessert, which was a flaky ricotta-filled pastry that Dean decided was  _almost_  as good as pie.

After a quick stop at home to change clothes, they arrived at the club where Dean began to look around nervously, forever paranoid he might see someone he knew.

"You okay, baby?" Cas asked gently.

Dean nodded.

"Good.  Follow me," Cas said, pulling at the leash attached to his collar.  Dean was growing to love the feeling of wearing the collar.  It made him feel safe and protected.  When he was in that collar, Cas was on even higher alert as Dean gave himself over to him completely.  Nothing could hurt him when he was under Cas's control.

Cas stopped in front of red leather bondage chair.  Or at least, Dean supposed that's what it was.  There wasn't a traditional 'seat', per se, rather two padded leather-covered planks for the thighs to rest on, spread into a 'V', with a slightly reclining back and a post on either side for the arms to be spread.  You okay to try this?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded.

"Good boy.  Strip down for me."

Dean took a deep breath, glancing around at the hundreds of other people in the club, completely unashamed of their own degrees of nudity and the precarious situations they were in.

"Would you be more comfortable with the blindfold on?" Cas asked, noting his trepidation,

"Yes," Dean said softly.  "After I undress.  Should I strip all the way, sir?"

Cas nodded and let him undress.  "There IS one thing I'd like you to wear, however. Hands and knees, baby" he commanded.  Dean lowered himself on all fours and looked expectantly at Cas, who was holding up a plug attached to some other straps.  Dean couldn't quite figure it all out, but he knew where the plug was going.

"You don't need a warmup for this, do you?" Cas asked, drizzling lube over the plug and gliding his slick fingers around his hole.

"No sir," Dean said.  The plug looked even smaller than the last one he'd worn, and Dean was pretty sure he could handle it.

Cas massaged the delicate skin a little longer, making him squirm in anticipation, then pressed the plug up to him.  Dean relaxed into it and it slid in easily.  He felt comfortably full and he sighed happily. If he had told himself a few weeks ago he'd enjoy this, he'd have punched himself in the face and laughed, yet here he was, practically begging for it.  Cas begun fussing with the straps, fastening the longest part around his waist like a belt.  Then he slid the strap connected to the plug up the crack of his ass to attach to the belt to hold it in place.  "Okay.  Stand, baby," Cas said softly. He grabbed the straps hanging down the front and pulled them between his legs, strapping them to the belt at the junction of his legs and hip.  The plug felt good and secure now and Dean squirmed a little, actually enjoying the feeling.  He was still wearing the cock ring from dinner as well, though Cas had removed the leash.

"You like?"

"Yes, sir."   Dean looked down at his cock, which was rock hard and bulging against the ring.  "What's the other part hanging down, sir?" Dean asked, as the dangling rubber part bumped at his feet.

"You'll see in a minute."  Cas grinned and quickly pulled a blindfold out of his bag and tied it around his eyes, then guided him to the chair and fastened the ankle restraints.

"Still okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he grabbed Dean's arm, giving his hand a little squeeze before strapping his arms out at his sides. Dean was breathing heavily already.  He was vulnerable and on display once again, wearing nothing but his collar, a butt plug harness, and a cock ring.  It suddenly occurred to him how much he trusted Cas to let - no,  _ask_  - him to do this to him.

"Alright baby.  First things first," Cas said.

The plug inside Dean whirred to life inside him and he let out a choked laugh of surprise. _VIbrating butt plug.  Cas, you sneaky bastard,_ he thought.  Honestly, it felt pretty damn good.  Suddenly he felt a slight tickle on his left side, and he twitched, unable to do anything about it. Then another tickle, this time more deliberate across his stomach.  Cas knew he was incredibly ticklish and he was dragging a feather tickler up and down his exposed body, making him gasp and moan uncontrollably.   The tickling on top of the vibrating was just too much and he was bound too tightly to even squirm away from it. It was infuriating and arousing all at once. The tickling stopped abruptly as Dean took a deep breath, when suddenly it was replaced with a sharp sting.

"Fuck!" he yelled, squirming harder against the restraints. Then the tickling continued and Dean let his head roll back, giving in to the torture as best he could.  He was already panting and his dick and balls were painfully full and hard, straining against the cock ring.  He growled and whimpered as the tickler brushed against them, then slid up each of his inner thighs.  He was certain he'd be coming right now if it weren't for the damn cock ring.  The vibrating in his ass was making him crazy.  He could hear and sense a few people around them, watching the scene, watching Cas torture his naked body. His cheeks flushed at the thought.

The sharp sting bit into his inner thigh this time and he cried out again.  Dean was pretty sure Cas was smacking him with a small rubber whip.   _Bastard._ Cas suddenly dragged his hands up and down Dean's body, possessively, reassuringly.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Dean nodded, rubbing his cheek against Cas's hand.  Cas gave him a small kiss on the forehead and stroked his hair.

"Such a good boy for me," he whispered.  "I've got another little surprise."  Cas stepped back and Dean heard him fumble with something.

"H...holy fuck," Dean yelped as the plug inside him widened. "How the... What...?"  He groaned loudly.

"Inflatable," Cas said softly.  "You okay?  Need to safeword?"

"N...no sir."  He let out an obscenely loud moan.  He felt good and full and the vibrating felt even more intense now.  Fuck, he couldn't come with that damn cock ring.  His dick felt huge and his balls felt swollen.  He kind of wished the blindfold were off so he could see what was going on down there.  He was so frustrated and overstimulated, tears were streaming down his face again. God, this made him way too damn emotional.

The sting bit into him again, this time just across his left nipple and he growled.  Almost immediately, a hot wet mouth surrounded his cock at the same time the plug grew larger again.  He roared in frustration and pleasure and discomfort all at once.  Cas hummed as he sucked before pulling away again.

"S...s...sir.  P...please?" Dean gasped.

"Please what, baby?" Cas asked calmly, pulling his blindfold away.

"I want... I need... you to fuck me.  Please.  Sir," Dean managed.  His whole body felt like it was on fire and vibrating along with the plug.

Cas quickly unfastened the restraints at his legs, then his arms.  He grabbed the leash and tugged.  "Come on," he said softly.  Dean tried to stand with the plug in but it was awkward to walk with, so Cas put an arm around his waist and helped him.  He lead him to the closest spanking bench and stopped.

"S...sir?" Dean gasped.

"Up," Cas commanded.

"But sir," Dean protested.  He'd been good today, and Cas hadn't promised any spankings.

Dean sighed and knelt on the bench, letting Cas put the restraints around his legs, then bent over and let him lash his arms down.

Cas reached under him and unsnapped the cock ring and Dean let out a long sigh of relief.  He hurriedly unbuckled the rest of the harness and suddenly the plug deflated to it's original size and stopped vibrating.  Cas slid it out easily.

"Do you know why you're on this bench, baby?"  Cas said in a deep voice.

"No sir," Dean responded honestly.

"It's not a punishment today. It's a reward," Cas said, running a finger around his well-stretched hole.  Dean whimpered happily as Cas applied a thick layer of warming lube to the area.  Cas let his pants drop to the ground, followed by his boxers.  He lubed himself up as well then slammed into Dean with little warning.  Dean made a strangled noise of pure lust in the back of his throat.

Cas rubbed his back comfortingly as Dean pressed his forehead into the bench. "You were so good for me today, baby," Cas said softly.  "Such a good boy," Cas said as he thrust into him roughly.  "You took that plug like a champ.  You should see how pretty and stretched you are,"  Cas started thrusting harder, and he grabbed Dean by the hair, pulling his head up.  "Look at all those people watching you, baby," he said softly.  "They all wish they were the one fucking you.  But they can't, because you're  _mine,_ " he said possessively.  Dean scanned briefly to see a dozen or so people crowded around watching them.  A few were making lewd noises or cheering Cas on as he pounded into him.  Dean hated to admit that it turned him on, but it did.

Dean was moaning and sobbing uncontrollably.  "S...sir?" he said weakly.  "C...can I come now?"

"Oh shit, yes!" Cas exclaimed, forgetting he had told him not to come without permission. "Please.  Come for me, baby."

Dean closed his eyes and grunted as his body spasmed, before his dick erupted with such force, it covered the bench beneath him.

"Good boy," Cas soothed again, rubbing his back.  "Good boy."  Dean lay there gasping, feeling fucked-out and emotionally drained, but happy he'd pleased his Dom today.  This was the first time he hadn't been spanked for disobeying.  Cas was still pumping into him, frantically now. Finally he arched his back and moaned as he came for an impossibly long time inside of Dean, thrusting a few more times before pulling out.  He leaned to kiss Dean's back, then grabbed something out of his bag.  Dean could feel Cas's come dripping out his ass, and suddenly something entered him again - his purple plug from the last time they played.

"I want you to keep this in for a bit." Cas whispered.  Dean nodded, exhausted. "Just lie there and relax a minute,"  Cas said, rubbing his back.  "We're done now.  You did so good, baby."

Cas took some wet wipes from his bag and cleaned himself up and slid his pants back on.  He unfastened the restraints and helped Dean down before handing him a bottle of water.

Dean drank thirstily as Cas cleaned him up and helped him back into his clothes.  He leaned against the bench for a minute as Cas wiped down the equipment and packed his bag.  His legs were so shaky he didn't think he could walk and he felt fuckin' high.  Cas wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked toward the exit, and Dean threw his arm around Cas's shoulder to steady himself.  When the coast seemed clear, Cas mojo'd them home and a second later they were standing in Dean's bedroom, where Dean immediately collapsed on the bed.

"Dean?" Cas asked.  "You okay, sweetheart?"

Dean nodded, still unable to speak, though he grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him down next to him.  As soon as Cas was on the bed, Dean launched himself at him, kissing and pawing frantically, sliding his hands over every inch of skin he could reach.

"Dean?"

"Y...yes sir.  I'm sorry, sir," Dean squeaked, wide-eyed.

"Fuck," Cas mumbled. "No sweetheart,  _Cas_. Dean, we're done playing now.  C'mon back to me, Dean.  I'm just me.  Cas," he repeated.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, blinking hard as if he had just woken up from a dream.

"Sit up, Dean," Cas said softly, repeating his name and trying to snap him back to reality.  He maneuvered him to a sitting position and pulled him close to his chest.

"Cas," Dean whispered again, suddenly wrapping his arms around him and gripping him tightly.

"Yeah, sweetheart.  Just me.  You okay?"

"I dunno.  Fuck, Cas, that was... fuck..."  Dean was struggling for words. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it."

"You're allowed to be.  I just put you through a lot,"  Cas said quietly.  "Here.  Drink."  Cas handed him the water and made him guzzle some more.  "You're cold again.  You're always cold after."  He pulled away and dug through his bag, then slid some thick fuzzy slipper socks onto Dean's feet again.

Dean smiled a little. "Stop fussin' over me, Cas.  I'm okay," he said, a little color returning to his face.

"Let me fuss, Dean," Cas retorted.  He dug through the bag some more and pulled out a CD and popped it into Dean's CD player and came back to bed, shoving Dean down against the pillows and covering him up.

"Cas!" Dean mock-protested through his laughter. "C'mon, I'm fine, really!"

"But I brought you chocolate!" Cas protested, laughing while waving a chocolate bar in Dean's face.

Dean grinned.

"You look better now," Cas said.  "I was scared for a minute there.  You were really pale."  He unwrapped the bar and snapped off a bite-size piece of chocolate which he raised to Dean's lips.

"Takes a lot out of me," Dean admitted. "Physically  _and_  emotionally."

"I know," Cas whispered.

"Hey, what did you put in the CD player anyway?" Dean asked.  He picked up the stereo remote and pressed 'play' and Bad Company's   _Ready for Love_  came blaring through the speakers.

"I thought maybe some mellow music would be nice to relax with after.  But then I thought you wouldn't like my idea of relaxing music... so I found some slower classic rock songs..."

"...and you made me a mix CD?"  Dean asked skeptically.

"Uh, I had some help," Cas admitted, feeding Dean another square of chocolate.

"From who?"

"Sam."  Cas flushed to the tips of his ears.

"You made me a mix CD." Dean repeated, more of a statement this time. He pulled Cas in close until Cas wrapped around him tightly and began kissing his cheek.  "You know, when I was in high school that's what we did when we had a huge crush on someone," he chuckled softly. "We'd make a mix tape of love songs and give it to them."

Cas nuzzled against his neck, kissing and mouthing the skin softly.  "Well it just so happens that I have a huge crush on you, Dean."

"I should hope so, this is the second time you've tied me up and fucked me senseless," Dean teased.

Cas pressed his hand to his face in an embarrassed gesture and rolled his eyes.  "Just had to ruin a sweet moment, didn't you?" he grinned.

"I love how embarrassed you act afterwards... How are you dealing with all of this, Cas?  I mean, this wipes me out emotionally.  Are  _you_  doing okay?"

"I'm doing okay," Cas assured him.  "I worry a lot that i'm pushing you too much, but I'm trusting you to safeword if I am, Dean."

Dean nodded. "I will, Cas.  Promise."

Cas snuggled in closer.

Dean sighed happily.  "This is a makeout song, Cas," Dean said, running his fingers through Cas's messy hair.  ""This makes me want to take you in the backseat of the Impala."

" _Take me_ , huh?" Cas teased, forcing more chocolate at him.

Dean nodded. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you, Cas... but not tonight. I'm exhausted," he laughed.

"Me too.  But I'm gonna hold you to that promise," Cas grinned.

Aerosmith's  _Angel_ began to play through the speakers and Dean shot him a little smile. "You're adorable.  Cheesy, but adorable."  Dean rolled his eyes playfully and sang along with the chorus.  "You're my aaaaaaangel.  Come and save me toniiiight.  You're my aaaaaaaaaangel, come and make it alriiiight...."

Cas giggled and kissed his cheek.  "Whaaat?" he asked innocently.

"I love you, you big dork," Dean grinned. "So much."

"I love you too, Dean."

They lay in a comfortable quiet for a few minutes.

"Cas?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Can I take the plug out now?"

Cas burst out laughing.  "Oh my god. I completely forgot!  Why didn't you say something?"

Dean shrugged.  "I kinda like it."

"I don't want to admit it, but it's kind of a huge turn-on," Cas said sheepishly. "Almost as hot as you in panties."

"I kinda like wearing those too," Dean said quietly, pushing Cas onto his back and straddling his waist to kiss him.  "You know, I'm wearing panties  _and_  a plug in my ass holding your come inside me..."

"...fuck," Cas whispered softly.  "Don't get me started, Dean."

Dean crawled off the bed and stripped off his t-shirt and his pants, leaving just the red panties before he crawled back and straddled Cas again, sliding his erection across his hips and stomach.

"Dean," Cas whimpered.

"Maybe I'm not as exhausted as I thought I was,"  Dean said softly.

Cas took a shaky breath, "You're killin' me, Dean."

"Why do you still have so many damn clothes on?" Dean whispered.

"Because you haven't taken them off of me yet," Cas purred.

"C'mon, Cas.  We can't fool around that way," Dean teased.

Cas smiled.  "This is  _supposed_  to be your relax time, sweetheart."

"Well, just so happens I get really relaxed after I get off,"  Dean said, sliding the panties off

"Yeah?" Cas whispered.  "Guess I have no choice then..."  He sat up and shrugged his shirt off as Dean frantically pulled at the waistband of his pants until Cas lifted his hips off the bed.  He yanked them off and tossed them across the room. Cas was already hard and ready to go, and Dean slid it into his mouth, giving it a few firm licks before flipping him onto his stomach.

"Dean?" Cas asked, sounding somewhat confused.

"Ass up, Cas," Dean demanded, positioning him on his knees and gently shoving his head down onto the pillow.  Cas whimpered excitedly as Dean spread his cheeks apart.  "You have the cutest little asshole, Cas," Dean whispered.  "Fucking adorable."  Dean ran a finger over the tiny pink puckered hole, watching it contract even smaller as he touched it.   He took a swipe over it with his tongue, then blew on it, watching Cas shiver.  Dean had planned to just fuck him into the mattress, but now that he was here, he had the overwhelming urge to fuck Cas open with his tongue instead. He had never really been face-to-face with an asshole, so he lacked any real knowledge of what to do with it, but damned if he wasn't enthusiastic.  He dove back in, firmly licking and slobbering and sucking gently at the puckered skin.

For a moment, Cas lay there with a confused look on his face.  "Dean?  What are you doing?  That tickles," he laughed.  Dean didn't answer, just continued licking into him, and a few minutes later Cas suddenly jerked forward.  "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Dean smirked, as Cas moaned loudly.  Then Cas pressed back into him, grinding his ass into his face, practically suffocating him as Dean worked his tongue into the now-twitching, slightly open hole.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas moaned into the pillow.

Dean was enjoying himself far more than he expected, and he ever-so-gently grazed his teeth around the delicate flesh as his tongue worked as deep as he could inside him.  Cas practically crawled out of his skin when he felt the teeth touch him.  He was writhing uncontrollably on the bed, gripping his fists into the tangle of sheets.

"More, Dean," he rasped.  "More."

Dean pulled back long enough to spit-slick his finger and slide it inside of him, then continued licking around his finger.  "Cas," he muttered.  "Hold.  Open," he grunted, gripping into Cas's left cheek.  Cas took the hint and spread his cheeks open as Dean fingered and licked into him, giving Dean the opportunity to reach between Cas's legs and stroke his dick.

"Deeeeeeaan," Cas wailed.

Dean grinned and pushed deeper into him, massaging his finger into his ass until Cas started yelping.  His whole body convulsed and twitched as he screamed into the pillow and kicked his feet.  Dean had heard plenty of Cas's sex noises before but the noises coming out of him now were extremely loud and totally undignified.

"Fuck me, Dean," Cas suddenly yelled. "Please, I need you to fuck me," he begged.

Dean didn't need to be told twice, locating the lube in record time. He pushed into Cas hard and fast, frantically trying to get Cas off before he got off himself. He was transfixed by that smooth expanse of Cas's skin, the way his muscles were spasming and rippling in his back, the way he was fisting the sheets and tossing his head back and yelling way too loud.  And suddenly Cas growled as his orgasm tore through him, and Dean finally let his body relax, let himself give in and ride out the little waves of pleasure with his fingers threaded tightly between Cas's.   
  
He collapsed on top of Cas's sweat-slicked body, kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders.   
  
Cas took a deep, contented breath, before pulling Dean off of him, rolling him on his side, and snuggling into him.  "Dean," he whispered breathlessly.  "That was amazing."  
  
They were sweaty and sticky, the room reeked of sex and the bed was wet with sweat and come and Dean couldn't care less.  Cas was whimpering and clinging tightly to him as if he was falling apart in the best possible way and that was all that mattered.  Dean ran his hand through Cas's soaked, messy hair and Cas relaxed his grip just slightly.   
  
"Shit," Dean suddenly said.  "That was uh... that was the first time, huh?"  
  
Cas flushed a deep scarlet. "Yes, Dean."  
  
"Fuck, Cas.  Nothing like eating out your ass and not giving you enough prep for your first time..." Dean sighed.   
  
"Don't you dare try to act like that wasn't perfect," Cas said firmly. "You will not be putting yourself down when I've just had the most intense physical and emotional experience of my lifetime, Dean."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Dean laughed. "Fine. I'm amazing."  
  
Cas nodded, and smiled shyly. "You are," he said, giving him a chaste peck on the lips.  
  
Led Zeppelin's  _Thank You_ was playing on the stereo now and Dean was humming along happily while they exchanged sleepy, soft kisses.    
  
"Tired, Dean," Cas muttered quietly.  
  
"Me too.  Sleep now.  Goodnight Cas."  
  
"Night, Dean."  Cas drifted off to sleep listening to Dean softly singing.   
  
_"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me."_  
  
Dean yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling in closer into Cas, and one final thought ran through his head.    
_Fuck it, I'll take the plug out in the morning._


End file.
